Life Lessons in Time
by Sassiersphinx81
Summary: A few lessons the trio learn through time. A companion to my story Reawakening, but can stand alone.
1. A New Lesson In Life

**New Lesson in Life**

Running across the roofs of Rome was much different than the roofs of Acre or Jerusalem. One, you had more guards, the roofs were peaked and and clay shingles were extremely slick in the rain. I followed Ezio and Altair across them, avoiding arrows and shots from muskets. It was exhilarating. I had not been in so much trouble since I had stolen Altair's coin pouch in 1193.

"You know Ezio, there has to be different way to distract the guards than running around the roofs of this city." Altair leaped from one roof to the next, rolled and back on his feet in a matter of seconds.

"There are, but this way is the most fun and keeps them busy while the others takeout the tower." The young Italian ran across the wires that separated a building. "Besides, you look like you could use the exercise."

I chuckled at his statement. There was not an ounce of fat on the Arab. I should know. I had been caring for him for two hundred and fifty years. Up until a month ago that was, when he woke up. Since then, all he had been doing was working with Ezio in destroying the Borgia hold on Rome. I was just tagging along. Most of the time, I helped the smaller groups with their missions, but this time, they asked me to come along for back up.

"I believe it is you that needs the exercise, Ezio." Altair turned sharply and grabbed a low wall, vaulting over it and continuing his run from the guards. "How long will these men follow?"

"Me? Until I stop, or they fall over from exhaustion. It should be soon. They lack the stamina to run like we can." He followed the older man up the wall and over the next roof.

I jumped down onto some wooden beams and ran below them. I was not as adept as they were at running on the shingles, so I put my other skills to use. I had been a thief before I was an assassin. I was good at short bursts of speed and tight turns. I also was very good at hiding. Being smaller than the two men I ran with helped at ducking into areas they could not.

"How are you faring down there, Alanna?" I heard Ezio's voice flow through the alleyway I was in.

"Doing better than you two most likely. I haven't been shot at yet." I grabbed the hanging pot that was in front of me and swung around the corner of the building. Grabbing the next pole, I climbed back to the roof and got in front of them. "Come on boys, the bay is not much farther. We can swim the channel and get to the other side. They will not follow us."

I pulled a throwing knife out from my belt and launched at the guard closest to us. It hit him and he fell onto the roof. I did not know if he was dead or not. I did not care. It gave us some room to get away.

The channel was closing in. I could see the other side. Ezio dove off first, but Altair stopped at the edge. Why I did not know, but I continued on, grabbing his arm as I leaped off. Then, as we neared the water, I remembered. Altair, the great assassin, could not swim!

"Pinch your nose shut and close your mouth!" I yelled at him.

He complied and went into the water feet first. I grabbed him by the back of the collar and dragged him to the light. We broke the surface with little problem, but I was already tired and I would not be able to help him across. I yelled to Ezio. "Go. We will meet you there."

His dark head nodded and swam away. I held on to Altair and made it to one of the docks. We hid under it until the guards left. I looked at him. "I'm sorry. I forgot you could not swim."

He glared at me, water dripping from his curly brown hair. "I would have gotten away from the guards."

"You need to learn." I started to swim away, but he stayed, clinging to the post like a cat in a tree. "Come on. Use the posts to get to the wall and climb out."

He followed slowly, doing as I said for him to do. "I do not like the water." He grumbled as he climbed the wall and sat down, feet hanging over the water.

I knelt down next to him, laying a hand on his shoulder, trying to contain my laughter. He sounded like a child who did not get their way. "You must learn to swim in this day and age, Grand Master, if you are to get anywhere. There is much water here in Italy and no matter what you do, you must cross that water."

"There are bridges and poles. I can cross it that way." He shook my hand off and stood, water pooling at his feet.

"And if you are shot trying to cross those bridges and poles? What then? You are going to fall in, and you will be stuck under the water for all eternity. If you would like I will teach you. No one will ever know." I squeezed the water from my long braid.

He looked at me. "I will think upon your words, Alanna."

"That is all I ask." I walked away from him, a smile playing at my lips.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A few weeks later, we found ourselves in a similar predicament. He clung to the post under a dock while I smiled at him from above. "You know, if you had taken my help a few weeks ago, you would not be in this mess."

I was dry and smiling, while he was soaked and extremely angry. "Get me out of here!"

"Quiet if you do not want to give your position away to the passing guards." I was not in my robes, but a courtesan's clothes. That was how I got through the city. "You must learn sometime, Altair. If not now, then when?"

"When I am ready, woman. Now get me out of here." He growled up at me, eyes narrowed.

I chuckled. "Find your own way out, Grand Master." I stood and began to walk away.

"Fine. Teach me."

I turned and cupped my hand around my ear. "I'm sorry. I did not hear you. I was thinking on how funny it was to see you looking like a wet cat. What did you say?"

"You heard me, Alanna. Get me out of this watery trap and you will have your wish." He sighed.

"Excellent!" I walked back over and held out my hand. He took it and I helped him onto the dock. He laid there on his back staring up at the sky. "Your lessons begin at dawn, Novice. I shall wake you when it is time." I leaned over him, smiled and walked off, leaving him wet, angry and completely humiliated.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

"So, I guess our little plan worked?" Ezio stepped from the shadows in his 'borrowed' guard uniform. He grinned like a cat that ate the canary.

I fell into step with him. "It worked just as you said it would. Thank you for your assistance, Ezio." I smiled at him.

"A pleasure as always, Alanna." He bowed slightly and we parted ways, going opposite directions so Altair would not know we, together, had tricked him into taking swimming lessons.

**This is the first of a few little things I plan on doing. This is a few of their exploits through time that I decided to do. If you do not understand, then read Reawakening. With these it will be from all of their views and different times through their long existence. Hope you like them.**


	2. Lesson in Letting Go

**Lesson in Letting Go**

It had been sixty-two years since I had touched the Apple. Sixty-two years and yet, as I looked in the mirror, I had not aged since that day under the Vaticano. I was like Altair and Alanna. I had not heed their warning. I had thrown it all out the window for what? Nothing had come from that except a message to a man I knew nothing of. I was nearing one hundred, with the face of my youth. I was alone in the world. My mother died nearly forty years ago, Claudia, twenty-three. And my beautiful Sophia. I watched her grow old and die in my arms while I stayed the same. She did not resent me. She said she pitied me. I would never grow old and see the world through those eyes. See the lights of Heaven's Gate.

I felt the tears fall from my eyes as the let them come. I was a walking relic of time's past. Was this what they went through. No, they awoke after their loved ones had pasted into the next life. I was alive and awake for everything. I saw they grow old. I commented their bodies to the ground. I watched as they took their last breaths and leave me to my loneliness. I was truly on my own for the first time in my life.

The tears came harder as I fell to my knees. My children did not know who I was. Their children would never know. To them I had died going back for knowledge that was not there. I had died on a pilgrimage back to the Masyaf. I was dead to them. But I watched over them and now they were grown. Sophia was gone, and left me with thoughts I did not want.

I had always asked myself, why? But I had no idea why I did not listen to them. The cursed thing had destroyed them. They warned me. I heeded nothing. Now, I was left with ghosts that haunted my thoughts. My waking dreams. I was immortal and alone.

I lifted my head from my hands. I knew what I had to do. I had to find them. I knew not where they were, but I would find them. I had eternity, yes? I dried my tears and grabbed my belongings. I would start now. I would hunt out every trace I could find. I was a master assassin. I could find them

I set out on a journey. Before then, stopped in Firenze. My birthplace, and now where I finally laid my past behind me.

Paying for some flowers from a street vender, I made my way to meet the people that meant the most to me.

Laying the flowers in front of the massive headstone, I felt the tears come once again. "Hello my beautiful ladies. I have come to say goodbye. It may be many years until I say hello once more to you, but I know what must do..."

After I left, the only thing to tell I had been there was the fresh flowers, and the tear marks on the headstone.

**I would have to say, this is the darkest I have ever written. I mean, I was about to cry as I was rereading this. You now know where Ezio quit aging at. He is in his late thirties. Brotherhood age. I hope you have enjoyed this. I am trying to stay in the time line. Next will be Altair. Don't know where I will have that one at, but see you then.**


	3. Lesson in Love

**A Lesson In Love**

1644 France

I sat on the top of the left bell tower of Notre Dame, with Alanna. The sun was setting and lit up the sky in a rainbow of colors. The Thames River rolled slowly through the city, as we just sat there and watched the sun fall beyond the horizon.

"I take it you have had an eventful day, if you are beginning to drink wine so early." She looked at me, gray eyes smiling at me through her dark lashes. "I have told you my day, now it is time to tell me yours."

I took another long drink from the bottle in my hand. I was not a big drinker, but today had me shaken. "It is, or was, Darim's birthday."

Her smile faded. "Oh Altair, I am sorry. I know this day is hard for you."

"He would have been turning four the year we were taken. Sef was two. I should have been there to see them grow up. To become men. To watch them have families of their own. Then died peacefully in my bed in Masyaf." I took another long drink, letting the harsh wine collect in my belly. Every year hurt, but it was not as bad as it was now for some reason.

"I should have been allowed to marry, to have a family. I did not even get to fulfill that wish." She hung her head. "I miss your children's laughter. I miss the way Malik would bark at us when we would not listen to him. He was always a sour puss, but a loyal friend."

I held up the bottle to her. "Would you like to drink with me? I have three more."

She gave me a small smile. "I would love to." She took the bottle and I opened a new one. Holding it up, she made a toast. "To those we have lost, to those we have found and to those who have not yet come into our lives."

"A wonderful toast. I have one of my own. To good wine, friends, and remembering lessons we should already know." I smiled at her, tipped my bottle and took a drink.

We sat there, talking, laughing and drinking well into the night. When the last bottle was emptied, she laughed. "I think, my friend, we are out." She tipped it upside down to show me.

I laughed along with her. "I believe you are right. And I believe I am a bit tipsy."

She stood and nearly fell herself, but I caught her. "And I believe I am as well."

Our eyes met, and we just looked at each other, not really knowing what to say. It was like the world stood still and held it's breath to see what our next move would be. Two people, who barely knew one another, thrown into each others' live on a chance encounter, then caring for one another out of need and companionship. I felt a connection to her, a kinship if you will, but there was something more there as I looked into those big gray eyes. I could not describe the feeling.

"Altair." My name left her lips like a breath.

"Huh?" I felt a smile tug at my lips as he held her close to me.

"Would you be terribly mad if I kissed you?" I watched the corners of her mouth curl into a shy smile.

"You will just have to do it and see." I brushed a few stray hairs away from her face.

We both knew it was dangerous waters we were treading in. This could change everything about our relationship. I did not want to lose her companionship, but I had to know what these feelings for her I held. Was it love, or something else? In my drunken state, I was not thinking clearly. The dangers be damned. I had to know.

I leaned down and captured her full lips. She tastes like wine, and something else. Her arms slid up mine and wrapped around my neck. I deepened the kiss and listened to her moan. Pulling back as my rational mind began to come back, I couldn't help but smile down at her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "Are you mad at me?" She asked.

"I believe I kissed you. So the answer is no." I rested my forehead against hers.

"Altair, where does this leave us?"

That question never came into my thoughts. "I..do not know. I really have not thought that far ahead. I will tell you the truth. I am not even thinking clearly."

"Then we shall throw caution to the wind and live for tonight. Be damned of what will come with tomorrow's light. We are only human. Well, mainly human... I think?" A confused looked crossed her face, before she scrunched up her nose. "Now I am thinking and causing my head to hurt. We have good wine in our stomachs and so on, and so on. Live your life, Altair."

I laughed at her statement. She was drunk and in turn, so was I. I would not deny it. "Fine, we shall throw caution to the wind. But not here. It is far to chilly to do anything on the top of this tower."

"Then to the inn. We may be able to get another bottle of that wine."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I spent the rest of that evening wrapped in her arms. How I had missed the soft touch of a woman. I had been with no others in many, many years. I tried once, in Rome, but it did not feel right. I thought of only Maria. Now, she did not enter my mind at all while I was with Alanna. Was this right then? Could be actually make this work?

Alanna rolled in her sleep, her back bare to me. Her tanned skin shinning in the moonlight. I wanted to stay. I needed to stay, but as I looked at the horizon and saw the faintest hint of light, I knew what we shared was only for the night. We would never share the day as lovers if we were to keep a friendship. I took myself from her bed.

It was one of the hardest things I had ever done in my life. I gathered my things together quickly and quietly, not wanting to wake her. Best I leave before she wakes. I did not want it to be awkward between us.

Pinning a note, I took off for the frozen north. I would see her again in fifty years. I would make it right then.

**Sorry I have not updated sooner. I have been sick and between work, I have not found the time to do it. Weekends are my free period, so I am hoping to get more done then. Thank you for everyone who has read this and Reawakening. You guys (and girls) are awesome. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lesson in Being Immortal**

Boston 1787

The moon hung just above the horizon, casting the surrounding area in the eerie glow of its light. I signaled the four assassins with me to halt their advance through the thinning woods as I saw something move in the shadow. Looking in the direction I saw the movement, I lost sight of it. Switching to the sense I was still not quite familiar with, I did not pick up anything at all. I must have imagined it. Jumping at the shadows the moon's light was highlighting.

I began the advance once more. I did not want to be here long. I just had a feeling about tonight that something would happen here, but this had to be done. The last remnants of my father's men lay in the city, and I knew where. It was to be simple, but nothing ever goes the way it is supposed to.

I saw the shadow once more. It was a bit clearer now. Smaller, a woman I believe. The shadows clung to her like a second skin. Could it be the woman I found in the woods so long ago? Hanging from a tree and when I cut her down to give her a proper rest, she vanished into thin air. Did her spirit haunt me now?

I shook my head and she was once again gone. A ghostly spectator watching me, and trying to warn me of some danger? I was not sure, but I did not listen and continued my advance.

Then the ambush. We had been sold out by our own brothers. I fought well, but not well enough because one by one, my comrades fell onto the frozen earth. Their broken bodies bleeding out into the white snow that blanketed the ground, turning it an awful shade of burgundy.

"Goodnight Assassin." And they fired on me.

I felt the iron balls rip through my flesh, and I knew Death was not far behind. My knees connected with the ground, but as the light died in my eyes, I saw the flash of a blade and they began to fall. A woman walked from the shadows, gray cloak billowing out behind her. She glanced at me, and I saw no more.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

I awoke to the feeling of nothing. No pain, no burning, just slightly warm. I felt my chest and felt whole flesh under my calloused finger tips.

"Be calm, Ratonhnhak;ton. You are safe."

I turned my head to see her sitting on the hearth, adding a new log to the small fire. She turned and gave me a small smile. "No harm will befall you here, my brother. Nothing shall happen that is not of your doing."

Her eyes were the color of the snow clouds outside. Gray, but they held not malice, but sadness. Her clothing was different than my own, but held much of the same features. I sat up slowly, looking down at my bare chest. Neither a scar nor a scratch was to be seen from my run in with the Templars.

"Are you a witch?" I asked as I turned my eyes back to her.

She stood and walked towards me. I could not help but move further back from her. Her smile stayed, but the sadness that I saw in her eyes was there as well. "I will not harm you, and I am no witch. I am an assassin like you, and I have had my eye on you for quite some time. I worked with you father, before he turned to them."

I knew what she meant. The Templars. But how was she so young? I was coming up on my thirtieth year. If she had worked with my father, then she would have been older than she seemed. "You look no older than myself."

Taking up a chair, she looked at me. "Twenty and seven years to the normal folk, but you should know who I really am if you are to know what you are to become."

"What am I to become? What riddle is this?" I narrowed my eyes at her. She spoke nonsense at me.

Pushing the dark mass of waves over her shoulder, she merely just watched me. "You died, Conner Kenway. You died three nights ago. Your men died as well, but they did not come back. You have been chosen, just as I have."

I did not understand. "Chosen?"

She sighed and placed her hands gently in her lap like I had seen English women do, but from the color of her skin, I could tell she was not English, nor was she native as I was. "You have become what I have hidden from for nearly six hundred years. The orb chose you for immortality. You will never grow old. Never die, nor will you see Death himself. You will be forever lasting for all times."

I could not believe what she was telling me. I would never die. But I had died. "Three nights past, I was shot. I know I died or was that some trick from you?"

She stood once more and walked to the fire. "You did die, Conner. You can die in a sense, but always will you come back."

Then it hit me. She was the young woman I found hanging in the forest. "I found you that day. You were the woman that had been hung. You vanished as I was digging you a proper burial."

She nodded her dark head. "That was me. I thought that if I went deep enough into those woods I could hang there for a long time before someone found me. I was hoping for years. You found me in hours."

"You woke up?" I could not believe it.

She nodded once more, and turned her eyes upon me again. "I had hoped that it would not have come to this, but I see now I should stop hoping, for it never works out for me."

"Are there others like us?" I slid off the bed and let my bare feet touch the chilled wooden floor.

"Two others I'm afraid. I have not spoken to them in many, many years though. I believe they are still across the sea." I heard something in her voice. Longing? Had she left someone she loved over there?

"Why did you leave?"

She chuckled a bit. "A difference you could say. I have missed my comrades for a long time now, but I cannot dwell on them at this moment. We must focus on you."

"I do not even know your name?" I knelt by the fire and warmed my hands.

She resumed her place on the edge of the hearth. "Names are fleeting things, Conner. I have had so many in my lifetime, but my birth name is Alanna Dowd. I am from across the sea. A sand covered area where the weather in almost always warm."

Her smile told me she had loved her home, but the sadness was still in her eyes. "You miss your home, Alanna?"

"It was a place I once called home. I do not have a home now. I wander ever few years, not staying somewhere for any length of time. It is better that way." She poked the fire and it flared up. "I am going west soon. Would you like to accompany me?"

I stood and shook my head. "I have too much to do here. I have things that must be completed." I began to walk away from her when she reached for my arm and grabbed it with her smaller hands.

"They think you are dead. It must stay that way. Your life here is over, I am sorry to say." She looked me in the eye. "You must start anew somewhere far from here. A new name with a new life."

I pulled my arm from her grip. "Lies. All you have said to me has been lies." I glared at her. I could not believe it. NO, I would not believe it!

She pulled back and lowered her head. "You sound so much like him it is sad to me." I could see a tear fall from her eye. It rolled down her cheek and splashed into the wooden planks. "Go if you must. See with your own eyes what I have said. I shall be here for two nights. After that, I'm afraid you will truly be on your own."

I grabbed my clothing and quickly dressed. I would not stay a moment longer and listen to this witch's poisoning words. "You will never see me again."

"We will soon see."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

I raced as fast as my legs would carry me to the scene of the ambush. It had all been cleaned up by the time I arrived. Fresh snow covered the ground, hiding the blood from everyone's eyes. I walked around and listened to the words people spoke. The men that we had come to kill had indeed been murdered. My men had been taken back and buried.

I took off for Davenport's house. I knew the answers I needed lay there. Looking through the volumes of books, I came across one that looked promising. Opening the thick volume, found what I was looking for. Her name in the list of fallen in a battle my father had betrayed everyone on. Alanna Dowd, 1732. I fell back into the chair. It did not mean she was telling the truth. She could have known of the woman that died and took her name to trick me.

There was one man that might know the truth. A man that was there at that battle. I had met him once in my travels. Finding him was simple. He sat by the fire, carving something from a small piece of timber. He smiled as I walked in.

"Conner, I thought dead. How are you still here?" He placed the wood down.

"It is a long tale that I do not have time for at this time. I have a question for you, if I may?" I took the seat next to him. The fire warmed my cold hands and legs.

He nodded. "If I know that answer, I will surly tell you."

"I need to know about a woman that died in the battle that my father betrayed everyone at. Alanna Dowd."

I watched his eyes soften. "A beautiful woman, she was. Quiet but always smiled. She was a skilled fighter, one of the best. The one thing I remember about her was the color of her eyes. Unusual. Gray, like the storm clouds of winter. There was sadness to them. She would never say where she came from except she was from far away, across the sea."

I felt the chill seep into my bones. Could she be the one and the same? "Thank you." I stood swiftly. I had to find her once more.

"You saw her, haven't you?"

I looked down at him. "What do you mean?"

He smiled. "I have seen her spirit from time to time. Always looks so real. One moment she is there and the next gone. Is that why you were asking about her?"

"Yes, that is why." I headed for the door when he called once more.

"Her grave is in the old cemetery down by the river. I see her there on many occasions."

Swiftly as I could, I ran for the cemetery, and there she stood. A phantom that was real. She never turned around, just watched the water flow lazily by. "I had a feeling you would come here. Had to make sure I was telling the truth?"

"I do not know what to think." It was the truth. I was confused.

"Come west with me, and I will tell you what I know. It is a long and complex tale that spans many years." She finally looked at me, her face a gentle smile.


	5. Lessons of the Past

**Ohio Valley 1792**

**Conner**

I washed myself in the shallows of the Ohio as my companion of five years was off doing some scouting. We had not moved as far west as I had liked, but she told me it was for the best. We had all the time in the world now, and I was being to come to grips with that. Looking down at my hands, I watched the cool water run through my fingers, thinking of all the lives I had taken with these two hands. I was not a person who dwelled in the past, but something about today was getting to me. I thought back on the death of my father, Haytham, and how he had died by my hands.

I could feel bile rising in my throat. I would not allow myself to think on that. But try as I might, the vision slipped into my mind. The sound of the blade extending, entering his body with little force. The look of complete shock that was on his face as he came to the realization that I, his only son, had just killed him. The bile rose faster and I tried to make it from the river as my stomach empties the meager contents onto the river bank, as I was on my hands and knees.

And that was how she found me. "Conner, are you well?" She asked as he knelt beside me, a small hand on my back. I could hear the concern in her voice. "Please speak to me."

"I…I am well." I croaked out, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Slowly, I got my shaking legs under me, and with her smaller frame next to me, I made it to the small fire we had.

She sat next to me, gray cloak still tied around her throat, hood around her neck. Her large gray eyes watched my movements. "Would you like to tell me what that was about?" She tucked her legs next to her, and rested her hands on her knees.

I shook my head. I had no intentions of ever talking about that moment of weakness. "It was nothing."

I heard a soft childing sound from her. "You should not bottle everything up inside, Conner. I speak from experience. It has a way of coming out, and sometimes, you will not like the outcome."

Poking the fire with a stick, I watched a few embers fly into the wind, and die out as they passed overhead. "And I said I was fine." I growled. I did not mean for it to come out the way it did, but I would not let her pity me.

She just shook her head and looked at the fire. "May I tell you a story? It might help."

"Fine." I sat the stick down and leaned back.

"When I was still in training, I was sent to kill a man. My mentor, Malik, believed me weak at this point. I was not made for the assassin's life, he would tell me. At times I believed him." She looked down at her hands, and interlaced her fingers.

"I set out on a blistery day, the wind cutting through the cloth of my robes. I had never been that cold in my life, but I pushed on. Malik rode next to me, back to Jerusalem. That was his city. My target was there, and to say I was not feeling fear would have been a lie. I was not afraid of killing the man; I was terrified that I would disappoint my mentor.

"We rode for three days, only stopping to get little sleep. Finally we reached the gates of the Holy City. I followed behind him as he told me what was be done. My blade at my side and the other on my wrist." She flicked out the ancient blade and it glowed in the firelight. "I had never taken a life. I was not ready for what was to come, but I did it anyway."

There was a pause, and I could hear the breath rattle in her chest. She lowered her head and looked down at the blade. "I killed him. Right in front of his family, and when I escaped, days after, all I could see when I closed my eyes was his wife's face. I heard her screams in my nightmares for weeks later. I bottled that up in me; let it simmer in my soul until I could not take it anymore. I began to get sick from eating. I lashed out at anyone that came near me. I threw up every time I thought about that."

I saw a few tears make tracks down her tan cheeks. They glistened in the firelight as they fell from her face and splashed against the hard packed earth. "I was not the same person I had been before I had done that task. I was a wreck and no amount of talking to me made it better. I became more and more standoffish. I would not go near anyone, nor talk. The days grew longer, and my temper shorter, until one day Malik looked at me and told me to strike him. I had to release the rage inside me. The pain that I was feeling for taking that life was eating me from in inside."

Now she had my attention. All I could think about was if he had only given me Lee, I would not have had to take his life. If he had just walked away, he would still be breathing. "I killed my father. I took his life, and felt his blood on my hands." I spoke quietly.

Her hand rested on my knee. "I know what you did. Conner, you must not let that fester inside of your soul. If you continue down that path, you will never come back from it. It will twist you and create a monster in your heart. Pain is one thing I understand. Better than anyone on the Earth. You must find some way to release that pain, and let your heart heal."

"How? I do not think I can let that go." I turned my eyes onto hers, and she gave me a small sad smile.

"That is something you must figure that out on your own. I cannot tell you what way will work for you, nor can I tell you to forget, but maybe start with forgiveness."

My brow raised, and I shook my head, not understanding. "Forgiveness?"

"He was a Templar, you are an Assassin. It was preordained that you would cross paths and only one walk away. You know this, he knew this. What I suggest is you start for forgiving him for his path in life. It might help, it may not." She stood and brushed the dirt from her pants. "I will let you have some time to yourself." And with that, she walked away from our small camp and into the woods.

I looked into the orange flames and I could almost see his face. The way he wore his hat, the disapproving scowl he wore as we traveled on the open seas together aboard the _Aquila_, and the way he looked when I screamed at him to not follow me. I bent my head low, looking at the ground. "I am sorry Father, I am so sorry." And the tears drifted from my eyes and down my cheeks, only to collect on the ground at my bent knees.

**I had to write this. I finished AC 3 a few days ago and that stood out the most in the storyline. I believe Conner would have been a wreck after doing that deed, so I wrote this little piece. I hope you liked it. I have one more for this, but I have not finished it as of yet. Since New Beginnings is coming to a close, I will finish it. **


End file.
